Delta's beacon
by Regulardarklink
Summary: subject delta is many things, a monster, a father, a protector, a ... student? after waking up in the emerald forest delta is taken to Beacon academy and found out that after he died he became younger. now enrolled in the academy the now 17 year old delta has to keep up with his new Teammates Ruby,Weiss,Blake,and Yang. hopefully he will keep from killing any fellow students.
1. Chapter 1

( **hi guys here's yet another shitty story by yours truly. i have always liked the character Delta, caring,forgiving,bad ass, and a determind father, if more people in the world had golden hearts like the fictional big daddy than the world would be a better place.i actualy cried when Delta died so now i'm changing the timeline to save our hero. i'll have to put him through a lot, but don't fear he will have a team to help him.i own nothing otherwise bioshock infinite wouldn't of happened and Delta would of survived"**

-Darkness. that's all I could see, darkness. how long had it been like this, seconds,minutes days, years, I didn't know part of him didn't want to know. I was so close to escaping with his dauhter, so close, and then the bombs. my only comfort is knowing that my presious Eleanor and the little sisters had escaped, I knew they'd make it in the outside world, I did before I was turned into the monstrosity I am. Suddenly a muffled sound broke the silence. what is that. It got louder and clearer every time I heard it. It turned from a word into two then to three. "what Is that!" something must be referring to him but what. then it hit him, he was dead wasn't he, how was something talking about me unless... I forced my eyes open and was nearly blinded by the light. as my vision cleared I could faintly make out my suroundings. I was in a forest, I remembered Eleanor reading stories about them to me back before the incident. I groaned and slowly sat up scanning the surroundings. he was sure he had heard someone talking.. "hey you" I head snapped towards the voice. saying I was surprised by what I saw would be a lie, I don't get surprised by anything I just gets confused sometimes. standing five feet away from me was (to my standards) a little girl. she wore a red hood ,a black blouse and a skirt with red rimming. I tilted my head a little in confusion, do all people on the surface wear stuff like this. I tried to sit up, efinece on tried. when I was five centimeters off the ground I fell back down. damn, using vita chambers really takes it out of you .suddenly the girl was right next to I."hey are you aright? do you need help?" I let out a groan and exstended my hand that didn't have my drill. surprisingly she was able to pull my up to my feet."are you lost? I haven't seen anything like you around here before" I nodded, I really didn't know where I was, or how I wasn't dead anymore. seeing this she started dragging me with her. "I'll bring you to beacon, I'll introduce you to my friends, maybe you might enroll, it would be awesome if you enrolled, you might get your own team or be on mine! i'm the leader of my team and -" I started tuning her out after that. and I thought Sophia lamb liked to talk.

 **(OK guys that's the prolong. hopefully your hyped for this one.** **my bud SpecialMonitor22 helped me with his one too so if he ever makes a story check it out. thanks for taking the time to read this story and i wish you peace, love, and shotguns)**


	2. sorry

**hey guys regulardarklink here . Your probobly wondering why I haven't updated lately. the answer school, christmas and school. It takes days of undisterbed work for me to get a shitty chapter, so for a good one it takes a lot more time. I have troble working throughe the story, i can get the end planned out, but the rest of it is hard to plan. again sorry and hopefully I'll have a update before summer. regulardarklink signing off.**


	3. well fuck

well fuck.  
If I've put this chapter in one of my stories it means the idea's dead, I can't go any farther with the idea because I've either

A-found a major flaw in it  
B-lost interest in the idea  
C- found many minor flaws  
D- lost interest  
E- lost the story files  
or  
F- A combination of examples given above  
no need to worry though if I've put this specific version of the "well fuck" chapter it means I'm

A-putting the story idea along with the already written chapters up for adoption and enhancement  
B- Will continue writing  
and  
C- already have an idea I'm working on.

If you want to adopt the story just pm me and tell me why I should give you the story and in the next chapter on the story I'll tell you guys who I've given the story too  
see you guys in the next story


End file.
